The Last Hours of Loki
by EstherLana
Summary: What will happen when Lady Iona finds out that Loki, her lifetime partner, is not dead? A dramatic but romantic story in Asgard.
1. The Return

Ten years had passed since the last time she was in Asgard. Iona's gaze roamed around the icy landscape. Everything was light blue and cold. Alfheim. One of the Nine Worlds. It existed on the highest level of the World Tree along with Asgard and Vanaheim. The homeland of the Light Elves. Peaceful, happy, friendly beings. Odin the All-Father appointed the Vanir known as Frey, as the ruler of Alfheim. But she was not in her place. Lady Iona was an Asgardian warrior.

Since Loki died, she asked from the All-Father to leave. Loki, the son of Lafey and… Odin. No, he was not Odin's natural son. But for her he was a lifetime partner. Her grey eyes fill up with tears once more when she remembered that day. "_Loki is dead, Iona. He fell into shadows._" Those were Thor's words. That day was her last day in Asgard. The All-Father sent her to Alfheim. The Nine Worlds needed protection and Thor wanted her help. It was her task. Ten years there and Alfheim returned to its previous good condition.

What was the point? She was a great warrior but without him, she was nothing. Her broken heart was still open and the wound was still bleeding. Her thoughts stopped when a cold breeze embraced her strongly. Silence around but she was able to hear her own breath. Her long jet black hair waved lightly cause of the breeze and a tear rolled down her cheek. It was hot and she could feel it on her cold but fragile white skin. The skin he loved so much. She blinked several times and wiped the tear away from her cheek. When she raised her eyes a blue light elf was standing in front of her some meters away.

"I'm listening…" Iona said with her stable voice. The blue light elf moved slightly nervous with the eyes on the ground.

"The Bifrost is open Lady Iona. After ten years. No one came. I suppose it opened for you."

Iona's eyes opened widely. The Bifrost was open. Again. A million thoughts burst into her mind. Something was definitely wrong in Asgard. What happened? A new war? The Dark Elves? Why they wanted her back? She ran away from the blue light elf. Her heart was biting way too fast. The frozen ground was crackling at every step of hers. After a while she saw it and her body remained perfectly still. There it was. A huge dark blue hole in the cerulean sky. Silver rays were touching the icy ground, coming from the dark blue hole. The source. The Bifrost was _really_ open.

Without second thought she ran to it and the silver rays embraced her like an old friend. She closed her eyes slowly and her feet parted from the ground softly. She could feel the warm atmosphere around her as her body left Alfheim and delved into space. She was travelling back home. Some minutes later her feet touched the ground. Hard and smooth at the same time. The familiar scent filled her lungs and she opened her eyes slowly, breathing deeply.

"Welcome home Lady Iona." Heimdall greeted her as he removed his sword from the Bifrost.

Iona smiled lightly but the bad thoughts came to her mind again. She frowned worried and opened her mouth to speak but Heimdall spoke first.

"As a guard of Asgard and very good friend of yours, I suggest… to keep yourself calm Iona." His voice soft yet stable.

Iona was confused. What happened really? She wanted answers.

"I need to know why I am here Heimdall." She said with a sigh. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg appeared in the room. Something was absolutely wrong if they were there.

"We can explain Iona." Lady Sif spoke first. Her face was ineffable. Iona couldn't understand.

"Loki…" Fandral started but Iona raised her hand spontaneously. His voice faded at once. Iona's gaze darkened seriously when he spoke Loki's name out loud. For ten years she didn't use that word. She wasn't talking about him.

"I suppose you didn't bring me back for a silly reason. I don't want to talk about him. He is… dead." Iona said and lowered her hand. Her voice sounded broken at the last word. He was _dead_.

"The thing is… he is not really dead Iona." Volstagg coughed nervously and looked at Iona sadly. Five pair of eyes looked at her, waiting for her reaction. Iona continued to look at Volstagg's eyes lost in her thoughts. What did he just say? He is _not dead_. Her heart lost her beats for a moment but she remained still. Like a frozen statue. He is _not dead_. It couldn't be true. Thor told her that Loki fell into shadows. Lady Sif stepped forward cautiously and Iona turned her dark gaze to her.

"Speak Sif!" Iona demanded growling and made Lady Sif to stay there frozen.

"Loki truly fell into shadows, Iona. But he didn't die. One year later we found him on the Earth…" Lady Sif said with trembling voice. A painful groan escaped Iona's mouth.

"We had a war Iona. Loki was really angry with Thor and with all of us. He killed so many innocent people there…" Hogun added without looking at Iona.

"We won the war and we brought Loki back but the All-Father… imprisoned him for his actions. We had to keep you in the darkness. It was an order from the All-Father." Fandral said sadly. Iona couldn't believe in her own ears. Her head was spinning. Too many information. Rage nested deep into her soul and her heart. Loki was alive. For nine years she was away from him. She growled painfully as hot tears filled up her eyes.

"Why am I here?" Iona yelled and a tear ran down her cheek quickly. Lady Sif looked down and frowned feeling guilty.

"Because…" Lady Sif started to talk but she stopped. She looked up to face Iona and Iona saw fear in her eyes.

"Speak!" Iona growled angrily but she was not sure if she truly wanted to hear the answer. After several moments in silence, Lady Sif spoke.

"The All-Father will banish Loki from Asgard. He will send him to Svartalfheim and we all know what it means. Death. The Dark Elves would never accept Loki after what he had done."

Iona raised her hand once more. The air in her lungs was diminished by the hour. She felt rage, pain and loss, all at once. _Death_. Her own people betrayed her. They all knew perfectly well how Loki loved her and how she loved him.

"Why am I here?" Iona repeated but her voice was like a silent whisper.

"Loki asked to see you for one last time and the All-Father accepted his request." Hogun replied calmly.

"The All-Father…" Iona whispered ironically as her gaze turned to look at them all. One after another. They looked at each other worried.

"He's not my fucking father…" Iona added and her voice was cold. Full of pure hate and anger. Her grey eyes were like hot molten lead. Dark black fire burned her vitals.

"Iona…" Volstagg tried to start a sentence but Hogun grabbed his arm worried. It was obvious that Iona could kill them all at once.

"I want to see Loki." Iona breathed out and her hand moved to her sword spontaneously as she looked at them with eyes like fire.

They all nodded without looking at each other and they walked out of the Bifrost first.


	2. The Cell

Iona kept her dark grey eyes open as they were walking on the glassy Rainbow Bridge of Bifrost. Her steps were stable, strong and heavy. Lady Sif looked at Hogun secretly and he shook his head sadly. They all knew that Iona was hurt. Deeply hurt and angry. But they didn't know what she truly wanted to do. Iona would like to kill Odin. The All-Father. How she hated him at that moment. The only person who protected her, he hurt her in the most terrible way. Iona's thoughts fade when Volstagg stopped walking and the other three made some steps away. Why? She narrowed her eyes suspiciously and looked around. And then her vitals burned again in rage and pain. Thor was standing in front of the open gate.

"You…" Iona's voice sounded like a menacing whisper. Thor remained still and looked at her with his blue eyes. His face clear of emotions.

"Welcome home Iona." Thor said with his familiar voice. No smile. Nothing.

"This is not my home, Thor! This place is full of traitors! You! You are the most disgusting thing I have ever met! You knew how much I loved him!" Iona almost screamed at him.

"It was the right thing Iona. The All-Father is always right and you know that." Thor responded to her reprobation while he made a step forward but Iona growled so angrily that Lady Sif and the Warriors Three stepped back automatically.

"_Right?_" Iona hissed and laughed but her laughter sounded dry and mean. Evil. She was evil. For the first time after all these years she felt evilness growing inside of her. Like a tree.

"Was it right to keep me away from my man? Was it right to keep him away from me when he was locked in a cell? Was it right to bring me back when you know perfectly well that the only thing that I wanted would be to kill you all? Tell me Thor!" Iona added angrily as she kept her cold grey gaze stuck on Thor.

"Stop being melodramatic and think clearly. I couldn't do anything. No one could Iona! We had orders from the All-Father!" Thor shouted and frowned troubled. At that moment Iona realized that the conversation had no meaning. They had orders from the All-Father. Of course. The perfect excuse. She knew perfectly well that Thor had defy Odin's orders many times. Why not again? Because he didn't want it truly. He liked the fact that his brother was rotting in the cell.

"Lead me to Loki. Now." Iona demanded calmly and looked at Thor. He sighed disappointed and turned around as he walked inside the palace first. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three stayed behind. Iona followed Thor as she tried not to look around. All these years she was missing that place but now it was the place she hated most. She walked down a long corridor along with Thor as a strange feeling made her look down sadly. They were near the cells. She knew it. The corridors there were darker and quieter. Thor turned to look at her when they both stood outside a double iron door. Iona just nodded as she realized that they were there. Cells were behind that door. Thor unlocked and opened the door entering inside the huge hall first. Iona couldn't even blink her eyes when she entered the hall behind Thor and looked around for Loki's cell. Thor made some steps away and pointed the first cell from the left side but he kept a polite distance. Iona turned slowly and looked at the cell that Thor was pointing. She walked up to it slowly and observed it carefully. She couldn't see it completely but it was surrounded by walls made of glass. A clear golden glass. The cell inside was white and the… Oh. There he was.

Her rage evaporated when she saw him. Loki was alive but… he was not well. He was so different. Pain and fear ripped her vitals and hot tears rolled down her cheeks without any warning. She covered her mouth with her hand shocked. Loki was sitting down on the ground and he had blood in his hands and his bare feet. His hair was a mess and his gaze was empty. His pale skin seemed more fragile than ever. Iona ran to the call and knelt down hitting her hand on the glass wall crying.

"Loki!" She cried out desperately as she was watching at him with eyes wide open. Loki didn't move at all, like he was dead or lost in his own magical world. Terror clenched her heart like an iron hand.

"Loki, please! It's me… Iona!" She said once more as she couldn't hold her tears back. And after that Loki stirred softly. When he heard her name, he blinked several times and searched for her around.

"Iona…" Loki whispered when his gaze met hers. He moved quickly and the next second he was right behind the glass. In front of her face. The face he was always in love with. Warmth spread into his soul and his heart. For ten years he was lost. Completely lost without her.

"I am here Loki. I am here darling…" Iona's voice sounded broken as tears ran down from her beautiful clear grey eyes. She moved her hand on the glass wall and he mirrored her moves. It was like they were touching each other again.

"Don't cry Iona… It's my fate. I accepted that. You have to do the same." Loki whispered painfully and leaned closer till his forehead touched the glass wall. He knew that his soulmate was deeply hurt but he wouldn't let rage to poison her heart.

"It's not your fate Loki. It's the fate they choose for you! And I won't let you die! Do you hear me? I won't let you die!" Iona responded sharply and wiped her tears as she looked into Loki's eyes. After so many years and she could recognize the familiar warmth in those dark eyes.

"Always so strong. My Island was always a fighter…" Loki whispered and smiled sadly as his eyes grown wet. He tapped his fingers on the glass wall on where her fingertips were.

"You always liked to use the meaning of my name like a nickname. Island…" Iona smiled lightly and her gaze filled with love for him. How much she missed him. Maybe she was the only person who truly loved Loki.

"You are my Island anyway. But when you will leave this hall… I want you to forget about me…" Loki said and his voice broke into a million pieces. He had to do that. He knew well that he was doomed.

"Forget about it! I won't let you die! I'd rather kill them all!" Iona responded to his request fearless as the rage returned to its nest into her heart. Thor who was still in the hall, some meters away coughed warningly and Loki closed his eyes slowly.

"Don't do that Iona… You will end up dead and I don't want this." Loki said sadly and opened his eyes again to look at her grey unique eyes he adored so much.

"Follow the melody… This is not a good bye…" Iona whispered quietly and carefully. Thor didn't hear her last words. She looked at Loki conspiratorially and he just nodded in understanding. She had a plan. Loki always trusted her.

Iona stood up quickly and turned to look at Thor who was looking at her confused.

"I'm done. I said my good bye. Time to see Odin now." She announced sharply and Thor narrowed his eyes more confused than ever. Loki lowered his head and removed his hand from the glass wall as Iona and Thor walked outside of the hall together.


	3. The Plan

_It's not a good idea, _Iona thought as she walked down the long corridor with Thor just a step away from her. It would be a difficult task to save Loki's life. Even if she was ready to give up her life for him, she knew perfectly well that there was a huge amount of failure. Thor and Iona walked inside the Throne Hall and Iona grimaced disgusted. Her dark grey eyes narrowed as she traced the hall carefully. No one was around but Odin was sitting on his throne. Mighty and rough as always. Thor and Iona walked closer to him and Thor bowed before his father first. Iona was standing two steps behind Thor and her gaze remained perfectly stuck on Odin. Only when Thor pulled away and stood next to a column, Iona grinned at Odin ironically. She bowed before him in a theatrical way. When she looked up at him, Odin breathed out thoughtfully.

"Well done, Odin. You succeeded it. You destroyed two people. Loki and I." Iona shook her head very slightly as her body stiffened.

"He's responsible for his actions Lady Iona. He almost destroyed a city on Earth." The All-Father responded calmly and his familiar blue eyes seemed troubled.

"He's not responsible about that Odin! You are. You and your son, Thor! Don't tell me that you were not pleased when Loki fell into the abyss!" Iona hissed but she kept the volume of her voice low. She needed her strength for later.

"Show some respect Lady Iona! You know Loki. We all know Loki. He wants revenge because he will never be King. Because Thor will be King!" The All-Father said sharply, looking at her grey eyes.

"Oh! This is why you sent him to Svartalfheim. This is why you sent him to his death sentence! Because you don't want him around your beloved son, Thor." Iona laughed coldly and stepped back, looking away. Her laughter echoed into the Throne Hall and Odin hit his scepter on the ground strongly. She stopped laughing at once and turned her murderous gaze to him very slowly.

"Loki is dangerous even for you Iona. As the All-Father I have to protect, not even Asgard, but all the Nine Realms. This is why I sent him to Svartalfheim. It's the most right decision." The All-Father sighed deeply and Iona shook her head one more time.

"If Loki dies there…" Iona started but Odin didn't let her finish her sentence.

"He will die Iona. This is his fate. Death!" The All-Father shouted the last word and Iona stepped back spontaneously. _Death._ Rage exploded inside of her and burned every inch of her being.

"I will kill you all! Do you hear me? I will destroy everything!" Iona cried out enraged and Thor stepped forward to go to her but Iona used the magic that Loki taught her. Green fire appeared from her hands and embraced her whole body slowly. Odin stood up at once but Thor was standing there like a frozen statue. Green was Loki's color. Iona delved into the green flames and one second later she vanished from the Throne Hall magically. Odin looked at Thor and sighed deeply disappointed. They both knew that Iona was still in Asgard but she was really furious. They had no idea about her plans.

When the green flames disappeared, Iona looked around. She was in a cave in the mountain. She knew exactly where she was. It was a secret path for Svartalfheim. Loki told her once. He knew all the secret paths in Asgard. Iona walked carefully to the very edge and looked down. The sea seemed dark blue, almost black. The cave was really high and hidden. The stone of the mountain had a light grey color. When she looked up slowly she saw the Rainbow Bridge of Bifrost. It was so far away but she could see it. Now that she disappeared, Iona was sure that Odin would send Loki to Svartalfheim tonight. But Loki didn't know that he wouldn't be alone.

What was the plan? Iona was absolutely sure that Odin would use the Bifrost to send Loki to Svartalfheim. It would be easier and safer for them. But when the Bifrost is open, silver rays connecting the top of Bifrost with the sky. It would be quite easy for Iona to see it from the spot she was. The next step for her would be to go to Svartalfheim using that secret path. She was not afraid. Not afraid at all. But she had to be quick and careful. The Dark Elves in Svartalfheim were really dangerous, especially for Loki.

The sky was pink and purple. Full of yellow and white stars. It was so quiet around that she could hear her own heartbeat clearly. Loki's face was the only thing inside her mind. Clear and bright. A small smile appeared on her face but it disappeared a second later when silver rays illuminated the starry sky. The Bifrost was open. Loki was leaving Asgard. Her heart sunk into a deep pain. She hit her hand on the rocky surface of the cave angrily. _I will kill you all for sure. I will return and kill you all, one after another. _Iona thought and turned around when the silver rays vanished. She ran to the center of the cave fast and mere moments later she felt a magnetization. A powerful force was pulling her into a maelstrom. She closed her eyes tightly and wrapped her arms around her own body protectively.

When she opened her eyes she saw the sky. She was lying down on the ground and there was dust around her. Thick dust. The sky was copper colored. She was in Svartalfheim. Iona sat up slowly and looked around. The place was deserted. Huge rocks everywhere and poisonous dust. She coughed slightly and stood up. Rocky mountains were around and their stone had the color of the copper as well. _Loki._ Her heart lost a beat when she remembered him. How could she even forget about him? She ran away worried looking for him. _The melody Iona, _she reminded to herself. She told him to follow the melody.

Iona remained still and took a deep breath as she started to sing a melody. It was a lullaby. She used to sing it to him when they were together in bed. The melody was sad and brought tears in her eyes. Nothing was moving around but Iona didn't stop. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks and when the lullaby came to its end, she started again. Loki was nowhere around. Her voice broke while she was singing but she didn't stop. She closed her eyes slowly and continued to sing the lullaby but with huge difficulty.

"My Island…" Loki's voice sounded soft near her head from behind. He was there. Alive. Iona froze and her voice faded as she opened her eyes widely. She turned around quickly and saw him.

"My darling…" Iona gasped and hugged him tightly without any second thought. After all those years and she could actually touch him again. Loki wrapped him arms around her softly and hugged her sighing deeply.

"I followed the melody as you said… Your angelic voice saved me once more…" Loki whispered and kissed her hair next to her ear softly. His heart jumped inside his chest. His feelings for her were still so strong.

"We are together again and I won't let anything happen to you…" Iona breathed in his scent and let out a soft sigh. She felt so alive into his hug.

"Well, well! Look who we have here! The Asgardian love birds!" A strange male voice sounded close to them and Loki pulled away from Iona quickly. Iona blinked several times worried. It couldn't be true. Malekith the Accursed was standing slightly away from them. Malekith was the ruler of the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim. Iona's blood froze as she looked at his black otherworldly eyes. Loki grabbed Iona's hand quickly and took a deep breath. He was ready to protect her and die for her. But what was Malekith really wanted from them?


End file.
